


Limitation by Mithrigil [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Limitation by Mithrigil</p><p><b>Summary</b>: He's watched Subaru enough to learn his rhythm.<br/><b> Text</b>: <a href="http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/357502.html"> here </a><br/><b>Warnings</b>: Sex, consent issues and and creepiness but no blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitation by Mithrigil [Podfic]

**Title** : Limitation  
 **Author** : Mithrigil  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tokyo Babylon/X  
 **Character** : Subaru/Seishirou  
 **Rating** : not worksafe  
 **Warnings** : Sex, consent issues and and creepiness but no blood.  
 **Summary** : He's watched Subaru enough to learn his rhythm.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://mithrigil.livejournal.com/357502.html)  
**Length** 0:04:58  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Limitation%20by%20Mithrigil.mp3.zip)


End file.
